Cruéis Intenções
by Designer J
Summary: HP/RW/DM Pensando no pós Hogwarts, Rony quer deixar Harry. Este não aceita muito bem e lhe propõe uma aposta cheia de cruéis intenções... Baseado no filme Segundas Intenções.
1. Chapter 1

**Cruéis Intenções**

**Por Designer J**

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, E-Hot, Romance, Angst (+18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Incesto, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em: **20 de Março de 2003

**Aposta**

No final de Janeiro, as chuvas pareciam dar trégua e o segundo semestre do sétimo ano de Harry estava menos encharcado, o que possibilitaria que o Baile do Dia dos Namorados ocorresse fora do castelo, para a alegria de todos. No salão comunal da Grifinória, todos já haviam ido dormir, exceto por duas figuras, as quais em um canto escuro, deliciavam-se uma na companhia da outra.

"Harry, por favor! Eu tenho algo importante a te falar!"

"Pode me dizer o que quiser depois" Harry não queria por nada se separar da pessoa, beijava-lhe o pescoço, a face, a boca, e lhe tateava o corpo, buscando conhecer cada parte do outro ser, já estavam há um bom tempo sem poder se tocar, devido as férias de natal e as aulas mais severas e, agora que podiam, queria perder tempo falando...?

"Harry! – o moreno foi empurrado, e a pessoa se levantou enfurecida – eu preciso te falar algo importante!"

"Tudo bem, diga... Rony" sim, Ronald Weasley, melhor amigo, cúmplice, e _atualmente_ amante de Harry.

"Desculpe-me, mas você precisa ouvir". Com a face enraivecida tão vermelha quanto os próprios cabelos e com as sardas mais destacadas na face quente e excitada, o ruivo deu uma mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar, levando Harry a sentar numa das várias poltronas.

"Tudo bem, o que houve?" Harry perguntou de uma forma doce, segurando a mão de Rony, contendo o desejo e a respiração desritmada.

"É que... – Rony não sabia de onde tirar as palavras, o olhar de quem está confuso e temeroso em falar, mirando cada canto do salão, como se em alguma parte houvesse a frase que ele deveria dizer, quando então... – é que... – ele respirou fundo - nós precisamos terminar!" não havia outra forma de dizê-lo.

Harry parou e permaneceu a olhar atônito para o outro, as faces corando, o coração acelerando, assim como a respiração. Sem saber de onde tirara forças para falar, falou, como se logo fosse desfalecer e assim nada mais pudesse fazer.

"Mas... por quê? Eu fiz algo que você não gostou, ou... o que?" Harry estava com a típica expressão de quem acaba de levar um fora, a boca semiaberta, pronta para replicar a qualquer justificativa para o rompimento, as faces coradas de nervosismo, os olhos embargados, quase lacrimejantes e as mãos tensas.

"Não é que você tenha feito algo errado... porque você é demais! – Rony tentou usar uma daquelas típicas desculpas para não fazer o outro sofrer que geralmente são em vão – mas, entenda, somos homens e, no futuro, quero uma vida comum. Embora te ame, no futuro só poderemos ser bons amigos, compreende...?"

"Ah, claro... – Harry pôs as mãos nas faces para segurar o que pudesse da convulsão de choro que ameaçava vir, não iria fazer um papel ridículo, pelo menos, não tão ridículo quanto o que já fazia sendo o que recebeu o fora e tenta segurar o outro; quando se lembrou de algo e, levantando a cabeça, fitou o outro seriamente – é a Hermione, não?"

"É..." Rony concordou infeliz.

"Você é mesmo um canalha, Rony Weasley... você sabe que ela _namora comigo_..." Harry mostrou um misto de falso pudor e triunfo.

"Sim, mas também você só começou a namorá-la para ninguém desconfiar de nós! Você sabe disso" Rony parecia levemente transtornado.

"Claro. Mas, de qualquer forma, é a mim que ela namora! E ela não vai terminar comigo por nada, mesmo que você dissesse a ela tudo o que sente!" o ar de triunfo tornou-se ainda mais vívido em Harry.

"Mas é a mim que ela ama" Rony rebateu.

"Quem te dá essa certeza? E mesmo assim ela não teria coragem de me magoar!" começaram então uma partida de Ping-pong, a melhor rebatida venceria o jogo!

"Teria, se soubesse o crápula que você é ao usá-la!" esta foi interessante, mas não o bastante!

"Mas, mesmo que ela soubesse, ela jamais ficaria com você, porque você também a usou! E além de me odiar, ela também te odiaria, e todo o mundo perfeito que você criou pra você e pra Hermione ruiria, que tal? Canalha..." Harry deu um sorriso triunfante, depois daquela sabia que Rony não contaria nada a Mione.

Harry se levantou e sentou no colo de Rony, abraçando-o e lhe sussurrando algo ao ouvido.

"Agora que você entendeu, façamos assim, esqueça essa idéia boba, voltemos a como estávamos, eu sei que embora você queira este _mundinho perfeito_ e que você nutra sentimentos verdadeiros pela Mione, você ama a mim _de verdade_. E eu também tenho sentimentos por ela, acha que não me sinto culpado de usá-la? Mas é pelo nosso bem, compreende? Quando sairmos de Hogwarts, eu e ela terminaremos, e pronto, não sofreremos. Ainda seremos amigos, e nós dois podemos ter uma vida juntos..." Harry desencostou do ouvido de Rony e esperou uma resposta, mas apenas viu a face de Rony se transformar numa careta de nojo.

"Harry Potter! Como você ousa me dizer tudo isso! Não acredito que você seja realmente assim! – ele jogou o outro para fora de seu colo e se levantou, apontando para o nariz de Harry – quem você pensa que é para brincar assim com os sentimentos de alguém! Eu vou contar agora mesmo para a Hermione, mesmo que ela me odeie!"

"E você? – Harry levantou-se, de novo enfurecido – você também não brincou com os sentimentos dela! Com os meus sentimentos! Você é pior ainda, por não ter coragem de se assumir, de ser responsável por seus atos... pois se eu bem me lembro a sugestão de eu namorar ela foi sua! Foi você que disse "namore a Mione e ninguém desconfiará de nós". E eu sei que você jamais suportaria o ódio dela, não mesmo! Então não faça essa pose de machão, que pode encarar tudo, porque você vai acabar deprimido, enrolando-se numa colcha e sem poder correr pra barra da saia da sua mãe! E o pior, sem mim ou a Mione!" Harry parecia extremamente convicto e Rony sabia porque, _era tudo verdade_.

"Eu" o ruivo ficou estático, Harry falara a verdade, e não havia nem um porto seguro em vista, ninguém a quem recorrer.

"Ou melhor... – Harry mostrou o mesmo olhar malicioso – tenho uma idéia, façamos uma _aposta_. Se você vencer, eu terminarei com a Hermione e vocês estarão livres, para serem um do outro, apesar de eu achar pouco provável que isso aconteça – neste momento ele sorriu intimamente, como quem sabe de um segredo inconfessável – caso contrário, você desistirá dessa idéia boba de ficar com ela e cederá aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ou seja, _os que têm por mim_, assim eu não serei o malvado da história e você não precisará fazer algo que vá te levar ao fundo do poço."

"Você é tão presunçoso, Harry – Rony apesar de espantado com a idéia, e revoltado com a presunção de Harry, gostou muito da proposta, era este seu porto seguro – ótimo, eu aceito, o que preciso fazer?"

"Simples, até a meia noite do dia 14 de fevereiro, ou seja, noite do Baile do Dia dos Namorados (1), você tem que desvirginar _a garota mais pura_ de Hogwarts. Se me trouxer algo que comprove que você tirou a virgindade dela, Hermione será sua, caso contrário, ou seja, não consiga fazer isso, você será meu. Gosta da idéia?"

"Claro, não pensei que você me daria uma prova tão simples."

"Não, Rony. Não é tão simples. Você, ao menos, sabe quem é a garota da qual eu falo?" Harry parecia triunfar mais e mais.

"Não, mas seja lá quem eu for, eu só preciso levar pra cama, não é?"

"É... basicamente é isso" ele sorriu ainda mais, louco para gargalhar.

"Ótimo, quem é a garota?"

"Gina Weasley, a garota mais pura de Hogwarts!" Harry gargalhou da expressão bestificada de Rony e saiu sem nada mais dizer.

Rony observou Harry subir para o dormitório e este ainda emitia leves sons de riso. Só então o ruivo percebera não se tratar de algo tão simples, precisaria levar Gina para a cama, sua tão querida irmã mais nova... só havia duas opções: desistir, e dar a aposta por perdida, ou... acabar com a pureza desta que ele tanto quis proteger.

"_Hermione, o que eu faço?"_ Rony pensou como se ela pudesse mesmo responder. Valeria tanto a pena deixar o que vivia, para criar um mundo mais aceitável para os outros? Mas como um velho ditado diz que _"Quem cala, consente",_ Rony seguiu para o dormitório, pois no dia seguinte teria uma dura missão. Iniciar Gina Weasley.

**Continua...**

(1) Em todos os países, com exceção do Brasil, o Dia dos Namorados é comemorado dia 14 de Fevereiro, apenas para esclarecer, caso alguém desconheça ou não se recorde do fato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruéis Intenções**

**Por Designer J**

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, E-Hot, Romance, Angst (+18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Incesto, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em: **20 de Março de 2003

**Iniciação De Gina Weasley**

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido e assistiram às aulas como sempre, afinal, no final do ano teriam de passar nos NIEM's, sorte terem Hermione como professora particular.

Mas, além das naturais preocupações dos alunos, havia o clima de paixão no ar, flores conjuradas magicamente no castelo lembravam a todo tempo do grande evento, em duas semanas seria o baile dos namorados, por isso corujas e corujas carregavam cartões, convites ou presentinhos entre os pares e pretensos pares. Harry, naturalmente, iria com Hermione; Rony não se importava muito com quem iria, quase sempre terminava em desastre, ou nele _sozinho_ na mesa.

Era mais importante seguir com seu plano. Gina era uma garota muito inocente e ele, sendo seu irmão, teria uma vantagem e um problema, por ser irmão, seria mais fácil se aproximar dela, alegando preocupações ou temores por sua inocência, porém um problema, pois ao tentar algo mais avançado, sem dúvida, os pudores dela atrapalhariam, fazer o que?

Ao final das aulas, Rony seguiu todos os passos de Gina, em busca do melhor momento de interpelá-la, encontrou-o ao vê-la deitar em baixo de uma árvore dos jardins, só então ele notou, diferente dos outros alunos, ela não passava o fim dos dias com amigos ou amigas; mas sim sozinha, passou-lhe um sentimento aflitivo, ao observar, ela era deveras bonita, mas... tão... _só_!

Deitada de olhos fechados, parecia serena, um diário ao lado entreaberto, a cabeça por sobre as mãos servindo de apoio e as pernas cruzadas, de um modo tão rebelde ela pareceu a Rony que chegava a ser frágil, e em pensar que logo ele teria de tragá-la para as perdições deste mundo...

Com cautela, sentou ao lado da garota e viu o diário entreaberto, as páginas passando por força da brisa. Não contendo a curiosidade, leu um pequeno trecho.

"_... hoje, ele me ajudou a carregar meus livros, eu sei que parece uma coisa boba, mas foi algo especial, se nem os meus irmãos o fazem por mim, ele deve ter querido dizer algo pra mim, não é? Pois então..." _

Rony anotou mentalmente que deveria ser mais gentil com Gina e pedir que os outros o fossem também. Leu outro trecho.

"_... não tenho certeza se era pra mim, mas no café da manha, ele estava olhando em minha direção, com cara de bobo, até deixou um bolinho cair em cima do burro do meu irmão (Rony)..." _

Rony fez um muxoxo (pensando se deveria ainda ser mais gentil com ela) e passou mais páginas, ela narrava atos e epopéias do rapaz, mas nunca dizia seu nome, estaria no final? Não, ela ainda não tinha escrito todo o diário, estaria então no começo? Ele abriu na primeira página.

"_Neville Longbottom, ele é meu amor (piegas, não?). Bem, depois que vi que não teria mais chances com Harry, desisti dele, e passei a procurar coisas diferentes, então percebi aquela fofura que é o Longbottom, tudo bem que ele é muito atrapalhado, mas também é doce e gentil em vários momentos. Não sei se o amo mesmo, mas, acredito, que se não o amo, irei amá-lo!" _

Rony foi assaltado por um sentimento confuso, eis sua chance de atrair Gina, levá-la a acreditar que ele lhe ajudaria a conquistar Longbottom! A surpresa fê-lo soltar o diário, caindo com um leve baque ao lado de Gina, que acordou de sobressalto. Quando percebeu a origem do barulho, sua expressão foi do ódio à mágoa, culminando em um lacrimejar desvairado.

"Me diz, quanto você leu? Hein? Você não sabe que não se mexe no diário de uma garota?" Gina encolheu o corpo e chorou mais e mais.

Só então Rony notou a movimentação à volta deles e resolveu tomar uma atitude para desanuviar o clima tenso e os olhares inquisidores. Abraçou a irmã de modo protetor, acolhendo a face desta em seu ombro.

"Devo dizer que li o bastante, mas que não contarei para ninguém, está bem? – os olhares se tornaram menos pesados e então Gina levantou o rosto e olhou para Rony que apenas sorriu de modo consolador – não sabia que gostava do Nev..., digo, dessa pessoa. Ele é um cara legal, e com certeza gosta de você!"

"Sério?" Gina parecia meio incrédula, afinal há alguns minutos atrás jamais imaginaria uma atitude desta vinda de Rony, ele só se lembrava dela como irmã quando havia algum garoto por perto (e ainda para afastá-lo! Ela o considerava um cretino), jamais para consolá-la ou acolhê-la... ela sentiu-se confortável, e deixou de chorar.

"Sério. Mas... – era este o momento de começar o ataque! – ele é um garoto e, apesar de ser muito bonito tudo o que você diz dele, ele vai querer mais e mais, entende?"

"Não exatamente. – Gina fez uma expressão inocente e interrogativa – o que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que ele já deu o primeiro passo mostrando que gosta de você, agora você tem que responder, mas não como uma garotinha e sim com a bela moça que você é..." Rony exibia malicia nos lábios, e Gina uma intensa dúvida.

"Te entendo cada vez menos, Rony."

"Simples, - Rony seria o mais explicito possível, sem ser muito baixo – você tem que _dar_ pra ele."

A resposta de Gina foi um tapa que deixou marcados os quatro dedos nas faces de Rony.

"Me diga, que espécie de pervertido é você, Ronald Weasley? Isso é coisa que se diga! - novamente as atenções dos transeuntes dos jardins se voltaram para eles, Gina percebendo, calou-se e passou a sussurrar – isto é coisa que se diga, Rony?"

"Você o ama ou não?" Rony mostrou determinação.

"Sim, mas..."

"Não há 'mas' algum! Ele te quer, mas não como uma boneca e sim como uma mulher! Vamos, Gina Weasley!"

"Tudo bem... mas, Rony – Gina falou ainda mais baixo, e ainda mais vermelha que o normal – eu não sei como fazer... digo, beijar, tocar, ou... você sabe... _dar_..."

"Venha comigo. O importante é você _confiar _em mim."

"Tudo bem."

Rony levantou-se e deu a mão para Gina se levantar, esta segurou o diário junto ao peito e seguiu atrás do irmão. De longe alguém os observava. Os olhos verdes faiscaram, num misto de raiva, êxtase e satisfação, distanciando-se pouco depois da janela, seguindo seu curso original.

Em meio aos vários estudantes, alguns que vinham da biblioteca, outros que estavam em aulas mais tardias ou, até mesmo, os vagabundos; eles chegaram a uma sala abandonada, na qual teriam mais tranqüilidade.

"Gina, eu, como seu irmão, tenho dever de te ensinar tudo o que vai precisar saber para ter o Neville. Mas saiba que não faremos coisas muito normais, então preciso que você apenas confie em mim."

"Confio... mas por que está fazendo tudo isso?" a pergunta espantou Rony, se dissesse a verdade estaria perdido, recorreu então a resposta mais plausível que lhe ocorrera.

"É que li em seu diário, que você pensa que não faço muitas coisas por você. Queria te ajudar de alguma forma" meio que descarado e cínico, Rony pareceu convencer a irmã, que apenas assentiu.

"O que faremos então?"

"Você sabe dar um beijo, não? Não digo um selinho, mas um beijo adulto?" ele teria que ir por partes ou acabaria tudo errado, seria mais fácil faze-la creditar em uma linha cronológica de ensinamentos, assim, no momento final, ainda acreditaria se tratar de uma das lições de seu irmão.

"Acho que sei..."

"Mostre-me" Rony ofereceu os lábios entre abertos para ela. Gina postou as mãos nas bochechas de Rony e deixou os lábios se encostarem e apenas isso, abandonado-os pouco depois.

"Então?" Gina parecia esperar algum tipo de _aprovação_, mas apenas viu a _reprovação_ de Rony sobre si.

"Pelo amor de Deus! Isto é um beijo de criança! – Gina fez um muxoxo, contrariada – isto será um beijo adulto. Meus lábios tocaram os seus, e minha língua tocará a sua, quero que a toque e a massageie com a sua, ok?"

"Ta" Gina parecia bastante _disposta a aprender_.

Rony tomou a face de Gina e fez seus lábios se tocarem; a língua dele tomou a boca dela, procurando a outra língua, que só então despertou. Tocando-se, provaram do sabor do outro e de si mesmos. Gina apenas concentrou-se em sentir, enquanto que o outro começou uma luta interna, estaria aquilo mesmo certo? Ele fez o beijo cessar. E olhou-a. Viu os olhos escuros e brilhantes lhe sorrindo. Lembrou-se da pequena Gina, e d'A Toca, o que Harry o obrigara a fazer...?

"Creio que por hoje, você aprendeu – ele sorriu, e ela assentiu – amanha, avançaremos, passaremos a aprender a nos tocar."

"Está bem" ela pareceu tão inocente, estranhamente inocente. Tão dócil e obediente.

Eles deixaram a sala e seguiram para a Grifinória em pleno silêncio, ignorando o ocorrido. Ela pensando no dia seguinte. Ele pensando na aposta, nas causas, nos meios e nas conseqüências.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cruéis Intenções**

**Por Designer J**

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, E-Hot, Romance, Angst (+18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Incesto, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em: **20 de Março de 2003

**Mãos Sujas**

Harry ficou o fim da tarde pensando no que havia visto, seu amigo estava mesmo disposto a agir, era necessário atrapalha-lo sem que este o responsabilizasse diretamente. Quem poderia impedir Rony? Quem sabe...

"Neville, preciso falar com você!" Harry irrompeu na sala, assustando o outro.

"O que foi, Harry?" o outro falou se recompondo.

"Não posso dizer aqui, venha comigo." ele falou baixo para que os outros não escutassem. Harry conduziu Neville para fora da torre, para perto de uma grande estátua, na qual não seriam vistos. Sabia que o Filch poderia aparecer, assim, como sua detestável gata.

"Então, Harry, o que foi?" perguntou o loiro (1) já meio ofegante.

"Eu sei que você gosta da Gina. – Harry não iria enrolar, não havia porque – e você precisa agir logo, pois ela também gosta de você – o loiro soltou um suspiro de surpresa – mas há alguém, _não posso dizer quem_, quer se meter entre vocês, e como você é meu amigo, quero que você fique junto a ela" o sorriso do menino-que-sobreviveu ia da tensão à malicia.

"E o que eu tenho que fazer?" Neville era mesmo muito fácil de ser levado.

"Fique junto dela, sempre que puder, diga o que sente, vamos, seja homem!" uma repentina coragem tomou Neville, que se ergueu e voltou para a Grifinória disposto a algo que ninguém imaginaria.

Harry e Hermione estavam a se beijar num canto quando um furacão ruivo seguiu em suas direções.

"Harry, preciso falar com você..." Rony tentou ser o mais controlado possível, para não levantar suspeitas, mas de longe se via a contrariedade em sua face, porém não se via o ciúme que sentira com a cena flagrada.

"Ah... tudo bem, volto logo, tá, amor?" disse Harry se erguendo, enquanto a menina apenas assentiu com um leve sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Já no dormitório, Harry e Rony eram os únicos ocupantes do cômodo, quando o furacão ruivo se revelou.

"Seu... seu... – Rony chamou Harry de algo que fez o outro fazer uma cara muito ofendida – como você ousa envolver o Neville nisso tudo? Agora ele fica direto atrás da minha irmã, estou praticamente sem chances de aborda-la!"

"Oras... até onde eu saiba, eu não posso interferir em nada, mas não há porque eu deixar que o meu grande amigo Neville fique longe de seu grande amor... eu mesmo não suportaria ficar longe do _meu" _Harry fez um olhar bastante significativo para Rony neste momento.

"_E _até onde _eu _saiba, você interferiu sim! E pare com essas insinuações, porque eu já estou decidido, tudo bem?" Rony fez menção de sair, quando Harry agarrou-o pelo braço.

"Você não me ama mais?" Harry não tinha mais um ar zombeteiro ao perguntar, tão pouco cínico, parecia mesmo magoado com a atitude de Rony.

"Bem..." o olhar do outro, o desarmou, ele não sabia o que dizer, mantinha há muito tempo um conflito dentro de si, _amava_ _realmente Harry_, mas não queria ser um bruxo marginalizado no futuro, e... além disso, _gostava muito de Mione,_ mas será que naquele momento, apenas _gostar_ era o _suficiente_?

"Que bom... eu já tinha certeza da resposta, mas se você quer continuar esse joguinho _só de pirraça_, fique a vontade" Harry sorriu verdadeiramente, deixando um Rony imerso em duvidas, despedindo-se do outro com um leve selo no rosto.

"Droga! – Rony amaldiçoou-se, e pensou que agora que Harry havia conseguido alguém que o atrapalhasse... era hora de apelar para o "poder de irmão".

Rony aproximou-se do belo casal: Gina e Neville estavam sentados nos jardins de uma forma tão tímida e casta que Rony sentiu-se admirado. Cada vez mais, a aposta parecia ser sem sentido, porque _não lucraria muita coisa ao final_, oh, não! Já estava pensando assim de novo, afinal, será que Hermione não era _lucro o bastante_? Era. E por isso seguiria em frente.

"Gina, preciso falar com você, posso?" Rony perguntou, meio que ignorando a presença de Neville.

"Ah, claro, com licença, Neville" a garota parecia levemente alegre, enquanto o outro tinha a mesma expressão de felicidade velada.

"Então o que foi?" Gina questionou-o quando já estavam próximos da entrada do castelo.

"Er... você e o Neville já fizeram _alguma coisa_?"

"_Alguma coisa_? Não, não exatamente... mas.. ah, tô tão feliz! Ele... ele disse que gosta de mim... como você disse, e perguntou se eu queria namorar ele, e eu... eu aceitei, não é demais?" Gina parecia imensamente feliz, e como sempre, Rony estava perdido; ao que lhe parecia, tentar alterar a ordem das coisas estava dando mais confusão do que se elas tivessem se mantido... ou talvez...

"Parabéns, minha irmã querida – Rony soou meio falso, mas Gina pareceu não notar, sua felicidade lhe havia feito cega às coisas ruins em volta ou assim o ruivo acreditava acontecer – mas, se estão juntos, agora você precisará aprender mais, e mais coisas, não?"

"Claro... e você pode me ensiná-las?" Rony sentiu que ela era um cordeirinho, e ele o lobo-mau, e ela por um acaso, ofereceu-se ao lobo.

"Claro, ensinarei tudo e, antes mesmo da noite do baile, está bem? Assim, nesta noite, você fará com que seja especial para vocês dois, não é ótimo?"

"Ah, claro, claro, que bom que agora posso contar com você – ela o abraçou infantilmente – obrigada, Rony... obrigada mesmo..."

"Não precisa me agradecer" o garoto pensou internamente que ele que deveria lhe agradecer mais tarde, quando tivesse Hermione ao seu lado.

Na mesma sala em que anteriormente haviam se encontrado, eles se encontravam novamente. Desta vez, mais ansiosos, cada um por um motivo particular, porém com o mesmo objetivo.

"Como eu disse antes, aprenderemos a nos tocar, está bem?"

"Tá, começo por onde?" Rony sentia a incertitude da voz da garota, será que ela realmente acreditava que tudo aquilo era puro interesse fraterno? Será que ela não poderia perceber o que estava ocorrendo, e poupar-lhe a vergonha dele mesmo ter que parar tudo... ou quem sabe... ir em frente?

"Não. Eu começo, e depois será sua vez..." ela apenas assentiu e aguardou. Em sua espera apenas percebeu as mãos do irmão erguerem-se a altura de seus seios e tocá-los, a princípio a ruiva pensou em repelir aquela mão grande que invadia seu colo, porém, consciente de se tratar de algo importante, a garota deixou que a mão do garoto a tocasse, e em seguida viu apenas o rosto dele tomar sua direção e pôde, então, experimentar seu segundo beijo (não beijara ainda Neville!).

Tão excitante quanto o primeiro, Gina sentiu os lábios úmidos de Rony lhe tomar a boca e a mão tomar-lhe o seio, ao mesmo passo que a outra mão dirigia-se à saia, ou melhor, ao interior da saia. Houve também uma outra invasão, uma mão sob sua saia, apalpando-lhe as coxas, a cintura e... não! Ela sentiu ele relar-lhe o dedo em uma parte mais íntima! Depravado! Ele desfez o beijo e olhou-a profundamente.

"Agora vamos nos _tocar de verdade_."

"Mas... mas... já não nos tocamos?" ela parecia envergonhada, não só por sua aparência excessivamente excitada, mas também pelos pudores que ainda guardava.

"Não da forma, como Neville gostará de te tocar, ou de ser tocado..." ele se abaixou perante a garota e levantou-lhe a saia, viu a calcinha rendada, muito infantil. Chegara até aquele ponto, o que custaria seguir em frente? _Nada. Tudo. Mione. _Desceu o dedo pelo elástico da calcinha, e tocou novamente a intimidade de Gina, e correndo a peça pelas pernas dela, beijou-lhe intimamente e apenas um _grito_ foi escutado pelos corredores do colégio. Não um grito de _dor_. Não um grito de _medo_. Um grito _lascivo_.

Gina sentiu-se enfraquecer, algo lhe tomou o fôlego e a segurança de si. Desfaleceu sobre Rony, o qual ainda jazia a seus pés. Não mais gritou, apenas arfou e teve a visão anuviada por aquele calor que lhe subia de onde Rony lhe tomava. Então acabou. O ruivo se levantara e conduzia a mão da garota para si.

"Sua vez. Espero que tenha aprendido" Rony soava sem forças, ter possuído a própria irmã causava-lhe um terrível mal-estar e conduzi-la a lhe possuir era pior ainda.

"Mas... como..._"_

"Apenas faça como eu mostrar" desta forma naquela sala, ele a fez toca-lo e apenas mais um gemido lascivo foi escutado nos corredores barulhentos. E Rony pensou em como sujara a si próprio naquela teia.

Suas mãos estavam sujas.

"Harry, e então?" indagou uma Hermione muito curiosa.

"Então, o que?" perguntou ele, um tanto cínico, um tanto malicioso.

"Você sabe... sobre Rony." ela perguntou acariciando o rosto do garoto, olhando-o incisiva.

"Como posso dizer... ele está _completamente envolvido_..."

"Bom saber" ela finalizou beijando o namorado.

**Continua...**

(1) Nos livros Neville é loiro, e não moreno, como aparece no filme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cruéis Intenções**

**Por Designer J**

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, E-Hot, Romance, Angst (+18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Incesto, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em: **20 de Março de 2003

**Toda A Noite Do Baile**

** Conversas E Fatos Que Precederam O Baile **

"Então teremos menos uma virgem em Hogwarts, não é?"

"É. Possivelmente. Espero que tenha _consciência do que está me obrigando a fazer_."

"Não. Espero que você tenha _consciência do está fazendo comigo_."

Rony chegara de mais uma de suas "aulas" com Gina. Estava cansado. Não só fisicamente, como também emocionalmente, o conflito interior era ainda mais fulgaz, mais revolto, embora algo lhe mandasse recuar, outro lhe mandava seguir. A certo modo aos dois obedecia. Não ia nem muito em frente, todavia não recuava.

Tudo o que desejava, era poder descansar, porém fora interpelado por Harry ao pôr os pés no dormitório masculino. Como naquele cenário, passara a detestar tanto uma pessoa que tanto amara? Não. Não o detestava de todo. O detestava por obrigá-lo a fazer aquilo. Amava-o verdadeiramente.

A depender de si, tomaria Harry nos braços e seria tão feliz quanto havia sido nos últimos meses, porém, com a aproximação do fim das aulas, do fim do sétimo ano, só lhe levava a mais dúvidas e dúvidas, estas que não passavam. O que aconteceria depois de Hogwarts? Era por esse depois que tanto lutava contra si e insistia nessa aposta.

"Eu gostaria que você parasse de ser tão _covarde e intolerante"_ disse Harry abraçando Rony por trás, desabotoando-lhe o casaco da Grifinória.

"Eu queria que _você_ não o fosse – dissera o ruivo deixando-se ser abraçado – não vou negar que te quero, que te amo. Mas não te custa nada deixar Hermione, custa?"

"Custa – Harry era incisivo, estava cansado de sempre discutir por aquilo. Rony quisera brincar, então tinha que arcar com as conseqüências, ou não? – Custa você. O que me é caro demais!" Harry arrancou o casaco e jogou sobre a cama, rodeando o outro até ficar frente a frente a Rony.

"Que bom saber que valho algo!" o tom era cínico e contrariado.

"Droga! – o moreno apenas descontrolou-se – por que você tem que fazer isso? Por que não pode deixar toda essa besteira de lado?"

"Não posso" o outro se limitou laconicamente.

"Então, esta é a sua última semana!" Harry apontou enfurecido à face de Rony e se virou como se fosse embora, quando foi tomado de assalto: Rony o abraçara, e um leve fungar se ouviu.

"Desculpa, mas eu não posso! Não posso mesmo..." o menino-que-sobreviveu sentiu lágrimas cálidas ao ombro, e tornou-se de volta para o outro.

"Tudo bem – ele soou calmo – eu entendo que você ainda tenha suas dúvidas, mas eu posso resolvê-las..." e se beijaram a principio com castidade. Há muito não se beijavam e tornar de volta ao contato parecia-lhes estranho. Depois com paixão e, então como há tempos, com voluptuosidade e paixão desmedida.

Jogaram-se sobre o leito mais próximo e sentiram ainda, o sentimento que compartilhavam. O tempo entre o início do beijo e o bater na porta dos outros residentes da Grifinória, pareceu-lhes um subverter da ordem natural das coisas, tão longo quanto as eras, no entanto mais curto que o apagar de uma estrela. E não mais naquele dia puderam estar a sós, porém, um sentimento de conforto, fora _plantado_ em Harry... ou melhor, _plantado_ e bruscamente _arrancado_, ao encontrar um pequeno bilhete entre seus livros, no dia seguinte.

"_Tudo o que aconteceu ontem, não muda minha decisão. Nossa aposta ainda é válida, mas ainda assim, devo dizer quer te amo e muito._

_RW"_

" 'Ama'? sei..." meio revoltado, meio convicto, guardou o bilhete, pois _na noite_ do baile e, principalmente _depois,_ muito ainda estava em vias de acontecer.

O assédio de Neville sobre Gina frustrara-o mais do que Rony poderia supor. O garoto era muito insistente e conseguia ter Gina para si quase todo o tempo de que Rony dispunha para levar seu plano a cabo. Com a demora, seu plano só seria concretizado na exata noite do baile! Esperava que Harry ainda considerasse válida a aposta, oras, o garoto poderia estar sendo incorreto em toda aquela trama, contudo, nunca fora desonesto.

"Ao que me parece, ele _não vai_ conseguir."

"Ele _vai_ sim. Mesmo tendo se deixado levar naquele dia, ele ainda _parece_ resolvido. Ou, no mínimo, _vai lutar_ bastante... _espero_ que morra na praia."

"Pena... tudo estava tão perfeito, ou melhor, _quase_. Acho que dei muitas asas à imaginação dele, e ele acabou _pensando demais_ no que não devia, e agora tá atrapalhando tudo. Só você mesmo para ter tido uma idéia dessas... obriga-lo a algo deste nível... você é mesmo malvadinho..."

"Eu sei. Quem sabe assim ele aprende. Ao menos depois disso vamos poder contar a ele tudo o que ocorre, não?"

"Sim, sem dúvida."

"_Ela_ também ajuda bastante."

"É. _Ela_ é mesmo maravilhosa, até nessas horas."

"_Gosta_ realmente dela, não é?"

"É. Assim _como você_ gosta dele."

"Não, não como gosto dele, _depois _de tudo isso, já _não tenho mais _certeza..."

** O Começo Da Noite **

Como não poderia ser diferente, a noite do dia dos namorados era estrelada. Não se via nuvens, apenas o infinito aberto à "festa do amor", havia até quem duvidasse tratar-se de um fenômeno natural, porém ninguém poderia contestar a beleza da noite.

Os inúmeros casais se encontravam em suas salas comunais, enquanto outros, que namoravam pessoas de outras casas, encontravam-se nos corredores. Os rapazes vestiam belas roupas de gala e exalavam charme, pareciam estas terem sido preparadas exclusivamente para aquela noite. As moças sempre são a representação máxima da beleza nas festas, os vestidos de fitilhos e decotes, lisos ou brilhantes, tubinhos ou esvoaçantes, fizeram um show à parte.

Harry tomara Hermione pela mão e a levara ao salão, sem, é claro, dar um olhar significativo a Rony, como se indicando "esta é sua última oportunidade", e ele percebera.

Correra até Gina, deveria interpela-la antes que Neville o fizesse ou a noite seria dada por encerrada. Esbarrando em vários alunos, vira as últimas garotas do dormitório feminino sair, mas não vira à própria irmã, ainda deveria estar lá. Bateu à porta e ouviu a voz dela, ainda não deveria estar pronta.

"Quem é?"

"Sou eu. Rony. Posso entrar?" ele exalava ansiedade.

"Ah, claro. Só um instante – ela apareceu à porta, trajava ainda um roupão, porém de maquilagem e penteados feitos. Ela deu passagem a ele, e este adentrou no aposento desconfortável. – Então, o que foi, Rony?"

"É que... – "por onde começar?" – como te prometi, te ensinaria tudo antes do baile, não?"

"Sim... – ela foi incerta ao responder – mas, eu acho que já vimos _tudo_, não é?"

"Não. Não _tudo._"

"Mas... – ela pareceu ainda mais confusa – e o baile? Neville está me esperando, e..."

"Não. Não há 'mas'. _Você_ precisa. _Eu_ preciso. Então... _não há_ o que discutir."

"Rony, o que há com você?"

** Durante O Baile**

No meio do baile, as danças seguiam. Harry nunca fora um bom dançarino, Mione disso sabia, mas juntos fizeram um esforço e, além de se divertirem, nem um pé foi pisado. Este ano, ele decidira usar algo mais sóbrio, uma veste azul-marinho de punhos e barras negras. Ela usava um longo vermelho, com corpete bordado a dourado e saias soltas. Das danças, primeiro um dos novos sucessos d'As Esquisitonas, depois uma música trouxa bastante animada e, na seqüência, uma música lenta, onde os verdadeiros casais se denunciariam. Na pista de dança, eles ainda permaneciam juntos, embora no íntimo, soubessem desde sempre nunca terem sido um casal.

Gina estava posta sobre a cama, Rony a levara até a última lição e a mais importante. Seu roupão estava aberto e suas roupas íntimas estavam à mostra, um tanto infantil, com rendas, um tanto sensual, translúcidas. Ele deixara aberta a própria casaca e segurando Gina sobre o leito, beijava-lhe e deixava-a pronta para o fim de tudo. Da inocência. Da pureza. Da aposta, Do jogo de intriga. Do sofrimento. De si mesmo. Fazer aquilo o destruiria.

Começou então a descer a peça íntima dela, desnudando-a, e estavam prontos. Não mais, não menos.

Após a seqüência de danças, o par foi descansar. Harry e Hermione conversavam e sorriam, sentados lado a lado se mostravam um casal feliz, bebericando ora de cerveja amanteigada, ora de vinho ou champagne. Quando num dado momento, Harry decidiu ir ao banheiro, pedindo licença, enquanto ela assentia. No caminho do banheiro, encontrou a vários colegas, que cumprimentava com cortesia. No banheiro, fez o que devia fazer, e quando lavava as mãos para retornar ao salão, uma figura de negro adentrou ao cômodo.

"Então, feliz com _sua namoradinha_, Potter?"

"Sim, muito feliz, Malfoy. _Hermione_ é maravilhosa" respondeu ele em tom entediado ao garoto, trajado de negro com detalhes verdes, enquanto preparava-se para sair, sem prolongar a conversa.

"Não. Não falo da _sangue-ruim_. Falo de sua _outra_ namoradinha, _o Weasley_..."

"Ah, o Rony? Bem também, obrigado pela preocupação" Harry foi frio e, mais uma vez, seguia para o exterior do banheiro, quando a mão de Malfoy agarrou seu braço, levando-o ao encontro do outro.

"Eu deveria entender com isso que _você não me quer_ mais?" o loiro dizia pressionando o braço de Harry, e encurralando-o ao canto do cômodo.

"Talvez. É necessário que eu repita?" Harry não fazia força para se desvencilhar, qualquer tentativa mal calculada, poderia não terminar bem.

"Não acredito que você tenha _me abandonado_ realmente pelo Weasley! Ele não tem classe, tem aquelas sardas horríveis, e... é tão burro!" Draco dizia revoltado, agora pressionando o próprio corpo no de Harry, aspirando o aroma cítrico do outro.

"Não. Não te abandonei _por ele_. Te abandonei por que _não suportava mais_ esse _seu jeito_. Oras, quando estávamos apenas nós dois, você _era_ o cara mais legal do mundo, no entanto, era só nos separarmos que você _voltava a ser_ o Malfoy-chato-petulante-que-todos-odeiam! Caramba! Me solta que você já está me machucando!" Ele disse sério, e contrariado.

"Mas você gosta do Weasley a sério? Não tenho mais nem uma chance com você?" Draco retrucou menos exaltado, e deixando a própria mão relaxar sobre o braço do outro com um tom levemente descrente e desolado.

"Sim. Gosto dele de verdade, mas ele tem me magoado muito ultimamente."

"Devo considerar isso como um _sim_?" Draco de repente parecia esperançoso.

"Não. Considere isto como um _talvez_. Seja lá o que Rony fizer essa noite, te dará uma _resposta_..."

"E o que o Weasley fará?" o loiro estava curioso, contrapondo-se a um Harry desalentado, o qual começou a falar.

"Ron, eu te amo tanto, e você me ama?"

"_Claro, como jamais amei ninguém!" _

"_...mas, entenda, somos homens, e no futuro quero uma vida comum. Embora te ame, no futuro só poderemos ser bons amigos, compreende...?" _

"Você promete que vai cuidar direitinho de sua irmã?"

"_Sim. Prometo, que vou cuidar direito da Gina." _

"Ele... ele disse que gosta de mim... como você disse, e perguntou se eu queria namorar ele, e eu... eu aceitei, não é demais!"

_"Parabéns, minha irmã querida"_

"Gosto muito de você, Rony"

_"Também gosto muito de você, Hermione!"_

"É. Este sou eu. Não pude _amá-lo_ _como ele merecia_. Não pude _cuidar dela como ela merecia_. Não pude _pensar em Hermione como deveria_.Não posso ir em frente. Não quero ir para frente de verdade. Queria que tudo mudasse, não porque queria que mudasse, mas porque pensei que fosse necessário mudar, e não, não é. Seria canalha se seguisse em frente. Seria covarde se parasse. E no final, não quero ser nem um dos dois, porém só por ter começado tudo isso, eu já os fui, muitas e muitas vezes."

Rony levantou-se, e deixou Gina ainda deitada e desnuda. Nada disse apenas abotoou a casaca e deixou o cômodo. Uma Gina confusa ergueu-se da cama e, ao escutar o clique da porta, sorriu. _Ele não tinha conseguido. _

"Não posso acreditar que você ainda está com ele depois disso!" Draco estava estupefato com a história contada por Harry. Meses antes de enlaçar um relacionamento com Rony, Harry namorara Draco e muito se gostaram, porém a posição soberba de Draco fez o relacionamento cair por terra, cada um foi para um lado, ainda com um pedaço do sentimento. O de Draco foi reavivado ao descobrir o namoro de Harry com o ruivo, e desde então não deixara de perseguir o outro para reatar, amava-o, como se fosse o primeiro e único amor de sua vida. Rony disso não sabia. Porém suspeitava. O de Harry fora acalmado e guardado em um canto do coração deste quando passara a estar junto a Rony. Contudo, não há nada impede que brasas escondidas voltem a queimar, ou há?

"Você sem dúvida deveria ter continuado comigo. Mas como nada pode ser feito... poderemos reatar, e você não sofrerá mais por ele! Você sabe, e sempre soube, que sou o homem que te ama, como você merece!" ele transmitia um ar convencido, porém convicto.

"Draco, Draco... não perde uma oportunidade, certo?" o moreno balançara a cabeça com um meio sorriso no rosto. Mesmo separados, ainda mantinha uma certa amizade com Draco, assim não se continha em contar uma história como aquela, todavia não deixava de achar graça nas insinuações maliciosas do outro. Se ele não fosse ainda tão babaca, poderiam voltar, afinal, Rony não estava lhe dando tudo o que precisava, estava?

"Em relação a você, jamais!" o louro soltou o braço do moreno e o abraçou castamente, Harry retribuiu o abraço e sentiu o mesmo perfume doce. Mereceria Draco uma segunda chance, caso Rony falhasse? _Talvez..._

"Ainda lembro de como brigávamos até o quinto ano... e então... pudemos nos conhecer melhor, e nos conhecemos tão bem que... sem dúvida aquela detenção na floresta nos fez _muito bem_... – o moreno corara, lembrara-se do que aconteceu ao se conhecerem melhor – tenho que ir, a Mione está me esperando. Ah, uma coisa. Não chame mais ela de sangue-ruim, tudo bem? Mesmo que não goste dela, ela é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga e foi essa uma das razões do fim entre nós, devo te lembrar..."

"Tudo bem. Vou me conter, só uma coisa-"

"O que?"

"Isso" Draco puxara-o para um longo beijo, que o levou de volta aos antigos tempos, arfou e deixou os lábios serem tomados e violentados com paixão e ardor. Separaram-se. Nada foi dito ao saírem do banheiro e retornarem ao salão iluminado.

Hermione não deixara de notar os lábios avermelhados de Harry quando este chegou.

"Creio eu que _alguém_ se divertiu enquanto ia ao banheiro, não?"

"Possivelmente. Mas você como boa namorada _deveria_ ter ciúmes... e não zombar..." ele disse divertido, sentado ao lado dela.

"É... mas me divirto com esta situação. De qualquer modo, com quem foi? Não me diga que Rony estava lá? Pensei que ele ainda estaria... você sabe..."

"Não. Não foi um _atual_, digamos que foi um _ex_..."

"Malf... ele ainda está trás de você? - ela emitiu um leve tom de desagrado - Bem... cada doido com sua mania... vamos dançar?" ela disse se levantando e seguindo para a pista de dança.

"Claro."

E assim a noite encerrou-se para os dois. Com música e dança, conversas e intrigas, o dia seguinte prometia. Gina arrumara-se e dançara com Neville, este, estranhamente, não notou como ela parecia apática e desinteressada em sua companhia, o que teria mudado? Rony roubara uma garrafa de vinho da cozinha, e depressivo se embebedara e caíra em sono profundo na cama. Enfim, esta foi toda a noite do baile, mas... e depois...?

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cruéis Intenções**

**Por Designer J**

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, E-Hot, Romance, Angst (+18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Incesto, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em: **20 de Março de 2003

**Final – Reais Intenções**

No dia seguinte, a interjeição "ai" foi a mais ouvida em toda Hogwarts, ao que pareceu a Dumbledore, os alunos exageraram por demais no vinho e na champagne, porque cerveja amanteigada decerto não teria gerado aquele efeito! Somente no final da noite, os gemidos cessaram alguns por terem ido dormir, outros devido a dor de cabeça já ter passado. Um destes que já estavam sem dor era Rony, que seguia resoluto para o quarto de Hermione, ela havia se tornado prêmio da aposta, nada mais justo que lhe contar e dar a ela a decisão final. Não diria nada a Harry. Ele parecia ter se tornado maquiavélico por demais, contaria-lhe depois.

Bateu na porta de modo calmo, porém severo, precisava emitir urgência para Hermione, para que lhe atendesse mais rápido. Como monitora, agora tinha um quarto pessoal, logo ele teria mais liberdade de contar-lhe o ocorrido. Ela abriu a porta delicadamente e seu roupão era fino e transparente. Rony a quis.

"O que houve, Rony?" Hermione não parecia estar a caminho de dormir, ou com dor de cabeça. Achou estranha aquela vivacidade em alguém em trajes de dormir a altas horas da noite.

"Preciso falar sobre algo sério com você. Posso entrar?"

"Claro" ela deu passagem a ele. Enquanto que este se lembrava amargamente da noite anterior, a cena se repetia, como se fosse um _déjà vu _bizarro.

"Sei que você pode me odiar, mas... – ele descontrolou-se e narrou com lágrimas nos olhos toda a história das últimas semanas. Em certas horas sufocava e tossia, mais palavras do que ar propriamente. Em tenro desespero, permitiu-se cair sobre o colo de Mione, que permanecera sentada numa cadeira, e molhara o joelho desta com lágrimas que não pôde mais segurar. Estranhara o fato dela permanecer tão calada e serena enquanto contava coisas que diziam respeito a ela, a Harry e a Gina, mas não pudera calar, há muito quisera desabafar e, no entanto, ao terminar, não sentiu um alívio, um alívio sequer, talvez porque esperasse a resposta dela, a qual logo chegou – e foi isso... eu sou um covarde... eu não consegui..."

"Não diga...! – ele notou a zombaria da voz dela – Roniquinho... é tão tolinho mesmo..." ele a olhou como se tivesse duas cabeças, enquanto ouviu dois bateres de palmas, um vindo da cama de dossel de Hermione, que durante toda a conversa manteve-se com as cortinas fechadas e um outro vindo da porta.

Logo reconheceu a figura presente na porta, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo cabelo arrepiado, a mesma cicatriz em forma de raio; reconheceu também a figura que saiu de trás das cortinas, os mesmos cabelos vermelhos ardendo em fogo, os mesmos olhos escuros.

"Harry? Gina? O que vocês...?"

"Rony, Rony, Rony... não acredito que você possa pensar que eu e Gina somos tão estúpidas... – Hermione respondera a muda pergunta – acreditou mesmo que conseguiria levar Gina para a cama, assim...? Sem que ela desconfiasse de qualquer coisa? Nem que ela fosse tão boba quanto o Neville, que por sinal, também caiu muito bem nessa da _pequena e inocente_ Gina... não é mesmo, amor?" ela dirigiu-se para Gina, esta se aproximou abraçando-a, postando a mão sobre um seio de Hermione, sob o olhar confuso e inquisidor de Rony, enquanto Harry aproximava-se do grupo.

"É... o Rony ainda acha que eu sou a Gina bobinha... pena ele não saber, que de boba, não tenho nada... – ela pôs a mão no rosto de Hermione e conduziu a face da outra a próximo da sua, beijaram-se. Rony perguntou-se, se ela sabia tão bem o que fazer, por que se fizera de inocente? A triste percepção de ser enganado assaltou-lhe em cheio. - mas devo dizer que ele beija muito bem... e sabe como tocar alguém... pena que não saiba enganar direito... só fico com pena do Nev, quando eu tiver que dar o fora nele!" juntas elas riram, Rony escutou também um leve riso vindo de Harry.

"Eu falei que não adiantaria você correr atrás de Hermione. Eu não queria que você soubesse de tudo, mas se foi o único jeito... por isso disse que _após Hogwarts, eu e ela terminaríamos e ninguém sofreria... _tanto a mim, quanto a você, Hermione nos tinha como amigos, só isso. E você insistiu, e insistiu, e tudo que eu pude fazer foi te levar a esse caminho, com essa aposta idiota, afinal, alguma coisa você tinha que sofrer... – era Harry que falava, num tom superior, porém levemente condoído, lhe era difícil ver Rony em percepção tão triste de tolice, entretanto decidira contar o que faltava ao outro saber e terminar, ali mesmo, tudo. Rony não o merecia –agora vê a realidade?"

"Vocês me fizeram de bobo... eu caí e..."

"Bem... agora que você sabe... o que há para se fazer? Se remoer por ser um idiota!" Gina ria cruelmente, enquanto mantinha-se abraçada a Hermione, que também ria, porém mais discretamente. Rony deixou o quarto e voltou ao próprio dormitório. Estava ciente, além de ter sido um verdadeiro idiota, tentara enganar Gina, nada mais justo do que ela tê-lo engando e merecia também o desprezo vindo dela, nunca fora um bom irmão... e fingira ser um para usá-la. Odiou-se. Enquanto que Harry, após despedir-se das garotas as quais tinham sorrisos marotos que indicaram que logo uma longa noite se daria, seguiu o ruivo. Era o momento de finalizar tudo.

No dormitório, o menino-que-sobreviveu encontrou um Rony derrotado, e sem convicção.

"Você sabia de tudo quando fez a aposta... enquanto que a Hermione também estava te usando como disfarce, não é?"

"É. Ela não queria que você soubesse, mas achou divertida a peça que preguei em você, deve ter pensado que você queria atrapalhar demais as coisas. E quanto a Gina, ela achou uma boa oportunidade de te mostrar que não era mais uma criança, inclusive, se divertiu muito se fazendo de "virgenzinha" para você, além de ter passado uma longa noite com Hermione para forjar aquele diário, a qual ela disse que foi muito divertida. No verdadeiro, é sobre outra pessoa que ela fala."

"_Hermione_?"

"Claro, _a namorada dela._ – o moreno sentou-se ao lado do ruivo, e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, ainda falando – Você perdeu a aposta, não é?"

"Sim, perdi e teria perdido, mesmo que levasse Gina para cama, eu nunca poderia ter tido Hermione de verdade, e ainda por cima, teria a dor na consciência de ter possuído minha própria irmã... mesmo vendo que não teria sido o primeiro dela, ainda sim é minha irmã. E talvez o pior. Teria me afastado de você."

"Que bom que tem consciência. Ela também tinha medo de que você fosse até o fim. Ela queria brincar, mas não queria que fosse tão séria essa brincadeira... e quanto a mim..."

"De qualquer forma, ainda estamos juntos, né?"

"Não. Não mais." Harry disse sério e em tom definitivo.

"Como assim! – o ruivo se sobressaltou – o que você quer dizer com isso! _Se eu perdesse a aposta, eu ficaria com você._ Não era esse o combinado?"

"Bem, _você não me amou tanto quanto te amei_, eu não quero ficar com _os restos_. Você está se oferecendo como _os restos da Hermione_, e não como algo especial para mim. Quer que eu soletre? N.ó.s t.e.r.m.i.n.a.m.o.s. Precisa de mais algo?" o ruivo reprovou a ironia na voz do outro, porém entendia a razão de tudo, ele não tinha tido coragem de ter mantido tudo como estava, não tinha moral para exigir que o outro voltasse para si.

"Acho... que entendo" doeu-lhe, e os olhos pesaram, e a respiração parou enquanto o outro deixava o dormitório com a capa da invisibilidade.

Em um dos terraços de Hogwarts, um jovem aguardava com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças nas mãos, quando foi assaltado por um beijo no pescoço.

"Boa noite!" o loiro cumprimentou o recém-chegado alegremente.

"Boa noite, – o moreno aceitara a taça que lhe fora oferecida – ele deu a resposta que te favoreceria" - bebeu o vinho da taça e sorriu jovialmente.

"Então devo ficar feliz?" ouviu-se uma nota de felicidade e surpresa na pergunta.

"Se você parar de ser tão esnobe com os outros, por que não? Nunca é tarde para se reatar..."

"Que bom que você sabe..."

Beijaram-se e mais uma vez, o tempo voltou ao começo, os sentimentos se tornaram claros e definidos. A Harry só restava esperar que tudo desse certo dessa vez, a Draco só restava não perder Harry de novo.

No dormitório da Grifinória, alguém ainda chorava, enquanto sibilava:

"Estas eram suas _reais intenções_... suas _cruéis intenções_..." – e a noite engoliu as palavras de desespero e mágoa.

**A seguir "Perversas Intenções", a história paralela de Harry e Draco.**


End file.
